rencontre inattendu
by 22142024rel
Summary: Callie et Arizona avaient maintenant 35 ans. Amies depuis la petite enfance elle avaient fini par sortir ensemble pendant 5 ans avant de se séparer à cause de leurs études mais en très mauvais termes malgré l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. 15 ans plus tard qu'elles sont elles devenues ? Et si elles se retrouvaient par hasard que se passerait-il ?
1. prologue

La fiction va porter sur le couple calzona. Petit introduction pour comprendre le contexte :  
À leur 18 ans les deux filles se sont séparés violemment se qui a laissé beaucoup de traces pour elle mais aussi pour leurs parents.  
12 ans sont passés, Arizona est devenu une grande écrivaine qui parcourt le monde, se qui l'aide à ne pas penser à sa vie sentimentale inexistante depuis Callie mais si elle ne se l'avoue pas.  
Callie quand à elle est devenu la journaliste qu'elle a toujours rêvé mais contrairement à la blonde elle a retrouvé quelqu'un et à un enfant et en attends un deuxième. Elle est heureuse mais son compagnon n'est pas son âmes sœurs et elle l'a toujours su mais elle est heureuse et sa lui suffit.  
Mais que va t'il se passais quand les filles se reverront ?


	2. retour au source

Point de vue externe :

Arizona venait de finir la tournée de son troisième livres.

Elle décida comme à chaque fin de tournée de rentrée chez ces parents qui lui manqué beaucoup surtout cette fois car sa tournée avait durée un an et elle avais traversée toute la planète. Elle étais épuisée et avais juste envie de rentrée chez elle pour soufflé et reprendre une vie normale.

Elle rentra le jour de la fête nationale, dans cette petite ville tout le monde la connaissait et suivait son parcours de succès en succès. Mais dans cette petite ville tout se savait très vite. Malheureusement pour les personnes qui voulais passer inaperçu se n'était pas la bonne ville sauf en cette époque de fête nationale.

En allant dans le bourg elle avait bien remarqué se fait pour une fois personne ne venait la voir et sa lui plut vraiment. Sauf a un moment un petite fille venais de perdre son chien et venu lui demandé de l'aide.

«-madame est ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un chien noir. Dit -elle inquiète.

-oh non désolé je viens d'arrivé mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien madame.

\- appelle moi Arizona. Lui sourit t'elle

\- oh c'est rigolo.»

Elles partirent à la recherche du chien au bout de 30min elles le retrouvèrent entrain de dormir dans le parc.

Arizona appris que la petite fille s'appeler Sofia et qu'elle vivait depuis toujours ici avec sa mère et son père mais Arizona avais comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu se visage quelque part.


	3. questionnement

Sur la route du retour Arizona chercha où elle avait pu voir ce visage. Elle en avait vu des milliers mais elle était sur que celui ci était important mais elle ne trouva pas.  
Arrivé chez elle, sa mère faisait des gâteaux pour la fête nationale, Arizona alla l'aider se qui l'on permis de ne plus réfléchir.

L'après-midi se passa calmement. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Arizona toute la famille étaient réunis même son frère et sa petite famille étaient revenu d'Italie pour être en famille. Mais tout lui rappelait aussi qu'elle était seule...  
Après le repas ,elle alla se promener quelques heures dans son ancien village, la nuit cela avait toujours étais le moment le plus beau dans cette ville, les lumières de toute les couleurs rendait un charme magique qu'Arizona affectionnait particulièrement.  
Elle rencontra différentes personnes, quelques anciens parents d'amis de collège et de lycée et aussi quelques lecteurs.  
Le calme de la nuit qui engouffrait habituellement cette ville était parasité pour la préparation de la fête du lendemain. Tout les gens étaient en plein préparation mais Arizona ne remarqua rien, elle était replonger dans ses souvenirs et ses questions qui l'on longtemps hanté étaient revenus. Et soudain le visage de la petite Sofia lu revient en mémoire et compris qui elle était. Cette petite fille si mignonne, si joyeuse venait de réduire son cœur à néant tout ses rêve de jeune femme venait de s'envoler.  
Elle sentit les larmes coulais mais ne voulant pas paraître faible devant qui qu'on passerait par la, les à essayer d'un revers de manche. Elle s'est mise à courir pour rentrer chez elle et plus pensais à sa souffrance.

_Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais essayer de faire plus attention mais sur le téléphone ce n'est pas facile et l'orthographe n'est pas ma fort aussi. Biz bonne lecture_


End file.
